None Of Us Are Free
by littlesolo
Summary: AO. Liv and Alex's thoughts one night while Alex is still in WPP.Disclaimer: I don't own SVU, the song by Solomon Burke or ATHF.


Disclaimer: I don't own SVU or the song however both are awesome.

AN: The song is None Of Us Are Free by Solomon Burke. I was listening to it and the idea for this story just popped into my head. This is my first fanfic so please be gentle and please read and review. I also recommend that you listen to the song at some point since the feel kinda goes with the story as well.

_Well you better listen my sister's and brothers,_

_'cause if you do you can hear_

_there are voices still calling across the years._

_And they're all crying across the ocean,_

_and they're cryin across the land,_

_and they will till we all come to understand._

_None of us are free._

_None of us are free._

_None of us are free, one of us are chained._

_None of us are free._

Olivia sat in her living room staring blankly out her window thinking about Alex. Where was she? Was she thinking about her too? If they had more time they could have acted on their attraction. Instead the lingering looks, the small touches, and the chance of exploring them had been taken away. Liv ran a hand through her hair and let her head fall back. Out of the corner of her eye she could see the brown folders she had brought home from work still laying on the table near the door. With her line of work god knows she had demons but when Alex had been around she kept them at bay. She shifted a bit on the sofa as a thought hit her. To put it simply, Alex made her happy. There were no demons when they went for a drink or ate lunch together, it was just them. Wasn't she allowed to feel happiness?

_And there are people still in darkness,_

_and they just can't see the light._

_If you don't say it's wrong then that says it right._

_We got try to feel for each other, let our brother's know that we care._

_Got to get the message, send it out loud and clear._

_None of us are free._

_None of us are free._

_None of us are free, one of us are chained._

_None of us are free._

In a small town in Arizona Alex sat at her dinning room table sipping a cup of tea and looking off into space. As she brought the cup to her lips she wondered what Liv was doing. Probably sitting at her desk or having a drink with the guys. She still hadn't been able to adjust to her new identity even after six months. How was one supposed to forget who they were? She would catch herself while doing everyday things and wonder is this how Alex Cabot would do this or is this how Katie would do this. She hated her new name. Katie. She was not a Katie. When she thought about it, if she were to black out all the memories of Alex Cabot in her mind she would be left in darkness. She couldn't handle that. She stared into her cup as she thought about herself as Katie. Katie had begun to cry instead of starting her lecture when one of her students came in with a leather jacket and no one could figure out why. The leather jacket had reminded her of Liv and everything she had left unsaid. If she closed her eyes she could see Liv's face as they told her that she had to leave and closed the door to the SUV.

_It's a simple truth we all need, just to hear and to see._

_None of us are free, one of us is chained._

_None of us are free._

_now I swear your salvation isn't too hard too find,_

_None of us can find it on our own._

_We've got to join together in sprirt, heart and mind._

_So that every soul who's suffering will know they're not alone._

_None of us are free._

_None of us are free._

_None of us are free, one of us are chained._

_None of us are free._

Alex shook her head. Katie was an English teacher at the local community college. That wasn't her. She was Alex Cabot, an ADA who had been trying to work up the courage to ask Liv out to more than just a casual dinner. She knew she'd never forget or get over her detective's soft brown eyes or the way her face lit up when she smiled. The image of the detective brought up so many memories. She remember one night where they had stayed up too late going over a case and wound up sitting on Olivia's couch watching an odd show called Aqua Teen Hunger Force. They had laughed at the show's odd sense of humor and the characters, not once thinking about the case they had just spent the past five hours going over for court. Instead that night had just been fun and relaxing. She had also planned to tell Liv of her feelings that night but wound up chickening out. The thought of possibly having a chance to tell Liv what she felt kept her from falling completely into darkness. She would wait to become Alex Cabot again just for that opportunity. She sighed and got up to go to bed. For now she would remain Katie.

_If you just look around you,_

_your gonna see what I say._

_Cause the world is getting smaller each passing day._

_Now it's time to start making changes,_

_and it's time for us all to realize,_

_that the truth is shining real bright right before our eyes._

_None of us are free._

_None of us are free._

_None of us are free, one of us are chained._

_None of us are free._

Olivia made her way to her own bed. She stopped and looked at a picture on her dresser. It had been taken one nights they had all gone out for drinks. Surrounded by the guys she had managed to find the courage to put her arm around Alex's shoulder without her face turning eight shades of red. In the picture Munch looked over his glasses at the camera, Cragen offered a smile, Elliot grinned, and Fin offered a smirk. She had a shy smile while she looked at Alex and Alex just smiled at her. Se sighed and got into bed. She hoped like she did every night that Alex would come soon. She would fight just to see Alex's blue eyes and smile again. Until then she would fight off her demons and nightmares.


End file.
